The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to secured event monitoring.
On a computer system or network, data may be monitored for many different purposes. Data monitoring may identify problems, observe conditions or track metrics by logging the events of a given computer system or network. Securing a data log using monitor security protocols may be accomplished with different levels of security, ranging from low security to high security, and have various combinations of hardware and software configurations. Low security may allow open access to the event logs while high security may significantly restrict access to the event logs. Protecting the monitored system from hackers gaining access to alter the event logs may require a new type of security configuration.